


Otra guerra, otros niños

by Adhara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es la segunda vez en su vida que Remus Lupin se encuentra al borde de una guerra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otra guerra, otros niños

A veces Remus Lupin se pregunta si no es mejor enfrentarse a una guerra siendo joven e idealista, cuando detrás de las paredes del colegio el mundo sólo se divide en buenos y malos y todo es tan fácil como salir al exterior y elegir un bando. No existe la responsabilidad que te encorva los hombros, y la muerte es sólo una idea lejana con un olor engañoso a gloria y mito.

A veces Remus Lupin cree que podría huir, ahora, en los primeros arañazos de la segunda guerra. El final de la primera había escupido a un joven que sólo había sido joven por unos años, absorbiendo la intensidad y la fuerza de otros como si se tratase de un remedio al animal viejo que le consumía las entrañas. Cuando terminó se sentía muerto y encerrado, y en realidad era el único que no lo estaba. Había vacíos extraños en el lugar donde debía estar su alma, y parecía incapaz de esquivar los bordes afilados que habían dejado al marcharse.

Al pensar en ello no puede evitar sonreir un poco, apenas una mueca, al pensar en quienes aseguran que el tiempo lo cura todo. A Lupin no le ha curado el tiempo, en absoluto, porque mientras el mundo mágico se acostumbraba a la paz él seguía notando cristales en lugar de pulmones. Volvió a temer el cambio de la luna y a odiarse como si nunca lo hubiera compartido, y el tiempo jamás hizo nada por él excepto pasar y convertirle en un anciano superviviente. A Lupin le han recompuesto otros, como siempre hicieron, sorprendiéndole por el mero hecho de abrirle los brazos, algo tan inesperado, tan increible.

Ahora en algún lugar hay niños que se creen invencibles, como se creían ellos. Que cuatro años antes se enfrentaban a boggarts hechos de humo y miedos infantiles, casi todos. Hay un niño que sostiene el peso de su magia sin darse cuenta del todo y hay pedazos del dolor de Lupin que han vuelto a quedar destapados, en carne viva, pero quizá eso sea necesario. Cree que podría huir pero sabe que no puede hacerlo. No se siente culpable por pensar en ello porque no le avergüenza ese miedo, ese boggart auténtico, a volver a quedarse solo, pero si huye no podrá protegerlos, ni siquiera intentarlo. Su reflejo en la ventana le dice que ya no es el niño envejecido de diecisiete años atrás y hay un relámpago de cabellos azulados entre tanto blanco y negro lluvioso.

Los dedos de Dora se pasean un instante por un mapa de cicatrices en su mejilla derecha, en silencio, y puede que sea el rastro de los pensamientos de Lupin lo que convierten el azul brillante en un gris plateado y sereno. Remus cierra los ojos, respira, se deja abrazar, deja que su cansancio se disuelva entre el sonido de las venas pulsantes de Dora, otra Black invencible después de todo. Aún con los ojos cerrados se pregunta en voz alta:

\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - Como si un anillo pudiera ser un salvavidas, atarlos el uno al otro, porque Remus no sabe si podría atravesar otra guerra y ser capaz de resurgir al otro lado, de nuevo solo.

\- Sí. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - Y Remus asiente al susurro, parcialmente aliviado, dejándose llevar por la fantasía de que con eso es suficiente para asegurar que no se pierdan en otra guerra, con otros niños.


End file.
